The Real Slither
by Wormtail96
Summary: They all thought they knew him...but they didn't. No one truly knew the real Slither.


**(A/N) My third _Casper's Scare School_ fic, dedicated to the character Slither. He has so much protential and yet the series does not seem to use it. Pity. Then again, that is why we write fanfiction, is it not? So, without further ado, here is a brief oneshot one of the most mysterious characters on the show.  
**

* * *

**Casper's Scare School**

**The Real Slither**

They all knew him. Slither. Gloomy, skulking, morbid Slither. Thatch's second-in-command and oldest and most trusted ally. That was just about the maxim they knew about him. He never talked much or expressed interest in many things occurring around him. He looked as if he were permanently at ease and accepting of anything happening to him, be it good or bad.

Yet no one knew the real him. No one knew the beneath that glum and arguably unintelligent exterior was perhaps the most intelligent, cunning and calculative creature in all of Scare School. On the outside he appeared to be loyal to Thatch and ready to sacrifice life and limb for him. On the outside he was the polar opposite; he hated Thatch. In fact, he hated all vampires. They had a slimy and self-serving attitude, complete with a superiority complex that could be seen a hundred miles away. Why the only thing keeping Slither from running Thatch in with a wooden stake was that he knew if he did, Thatch's _true _allies would do _him _in. That was one of the key things that separated Slither from Thatch; his intelligence outweighed his ambition.

So why, if he hated him and the rest of his kind, did Slither become Thatch's right-hand man? It was because vampires were natural leaders amongst groups of creatures and often very charismatic. Slither knew from the instant he first saw him on the ship when they were starting their first year at Scare School that Thatch was going to have a following. Therefore, he knew he needed to ally himself with Thatch as early as possible in order guarantee himself a high place in Thatch's inner circle. He succeeded.

For ages he had secretly plotted, that is when he was not doing his taxing schoolwork and homework, on how he was one day going to usurp Thatch and takeover as the undisputable leader of his growing gang. It was more complicated than first thought. Thatch genuinely was popular in some respects and as stated before, many of his lower cronies were truthfully loyal to him. If he was to assume control at whatever point, there was little guarantee that they would pledge their allegiance to him.

So what was he do? Slither eventually decided that it was best to let it occur…naturally. Thatch's arrogance and pride were self-destructive. One day, maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day all those traits would be the vampire's downfall. It would be then that Slither would have to do something. As Thatch slowly crumbled, he would then win over the hearts and trust of the gang, who by then will have lost faith in the vampire. Finally, when Thatch was add his absolute weakest, Slither, along with his new gang would dispose of him.

It was not of a matter of if; rather it was a matter of when.

Yet whilst he looked forward to that coming day when he would be top boss, Slither had other things he liked to attend to during the meantime. You did honestly think taking over Thatch was the only thing on his mind twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, did you? Quite a lot of the time, yes, but there were other things of course. One of the most frequent…was girls.

Slither liked girls. Not in the buy-them-and-candy way but in the suck-their-faces-off way. Romance did not interest him; lust, carnal desire and sexual thrills did. Slither would take a girl and even if she did not want it, he would take her face in the vice grip of his tentacles and leech away until he was bored. He had done it with a number of girls now and all of them were outside of Scare School, save for one; Mantha.

Mantha was the only one inside the school walls to ever get a brief look at whom Slither truly was.

It was in the lower dungeons of the school, where most of the school's storage was kept. Mantha had gone down there to retrieve a few test tubes for her upcoming science lesson. Slither secretly followed her. Mantha left the door open as she looked through the shelves for the tubes. Her head spun around when she heard the door slam shut and saw Slither standing there before her. He locked the door and approached her slowly, his tentacles outreached and a malevolent gleam in his eyes.

He enjoyed every second of what occurred during the next five minutes. His tentacles entangled the poor zombie girl and held her against the shelves, knocking a few tubes down and crashing against the stone floor. Her green skin felt so smooth and even warm for being, well…dead. Her blue hair -- that was even better. He remembered it feeling like rough Japanese silk, the material that you would normally expect to comprise the hair of dolls. Slither soon shrugged that off and went after what he wanted; her mouth. His tongue rammed itself inside and went wild, licking at the soft inside of her mouth and her jagged yellow teeth. Her screams of cries were drowned out by his sick moans of pleasure.

Slither could have done it to her then and there. They were in a secluded part of the school and there was no one else around. But as you remember, Slither was not stupid; his intelligence also outweighed his cravings. So here is what he told her once he became bored; "You will not tell anyone what happened here, you understand?" He wiped away a fresh tear from her eyelid with the tip of his tentacle. "Not a soul! If you do…" His tentacles then slowly wrapped themselves around her little neck. "I'll pop your head off! Understood?" She only nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, fresh tears springing. "Good!" He slapped her across the face and went to unlock the door. Slither left without another word, leaving the door slightly ajar. He did not care for the faint sound of Mantha breaking down crying as he crept down the dark dungeon hallway.

They all thought they knew him (technically except for Mantha, yet she would remain silent and try to put it behind), but they did not. No one really knew who Slither was inside and it seemed that very few ever would.


End file.
